Acceptance
by movie-musicaddict24
Summary: Charlie and Stella have big news. Will Charlie's mom accept them? Or will she do everything in her power to stop them. Will they be able to over come that? Major Starlie ;
1. Chapter 1

**Stella**

Today is not my day. I'm an administrator at my old high school, Mesa High. Today was the last day and the kids went crazy.

I was walking into the apartment I shared with my boyfriend, Charlie, when I subbed my toe and dropped all of the stuff that was in my office.

" Damn it to hell," I snarled and picked up the pictures, paper, and all the other shit.

" Glad to see you, too," Charlie said as he bent down and helped me pick up the stuff.

" Thanks," I mumbled as I walked to the kitchen and put all my stuff down. I put my elbows on the counter and rested my chin on the palms of my hand. Charlie stood behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

" Bad day?"

" Yep. Now I know why Brennigan hated the last few days of school."

Charlie chuckled, " How many kids did you suspend?"

" Fourteen in the ninth grade. Can't wait for next year when I become a tenth grade administrator. I know who's gonna play the pranks and who's not." **(A/N at my school administrators rotate from grade to grade with the students)**

" Stella?"

" Hmm?" I moaned in contentment.

" I love you," he said kissing my neck.

I turned around so I could face him, " I love you, too."

I stood on my toes and kissed him lightly on his lips. Charlie wanted it to go further, so he picked me up and placed me on the kitchen counter. He kept his hands on my hips as I wrapped my legs around his torso, tangling my fingers into his hair. Eventually, we both needed air and pulled away. I put my head on his shoulder and caught my breath.

" I'm going to go change," I stated as I jumped off the counter.

" Kay. I'll be here," Charlie said.

**Charlie**

Stella changed out of her suit and heels into a pair of grey sweats and a pink over sized one-shoulder shirt. I smiled and held my arms out. She smiled back and sat on my lap.

" So what do you want for dinner?" She asked, playing with my index finger.

" I don't know. Pizza?"

" As long as I don't have to change or cook."

" Okay. Let's get going," I said chuckling and kissing her cheek.

We walked out to my truck and climbed in. I was getting a little nervous and Stella must have noticed.

" Are you okay?" She asked looking at my grip on the steering wheel.

" Yeah. Fine. Great. Why'd you ask?" I said in one breath.

" You seem nervous. You know we are just getting pizza, right?"

" Yeah. Why wouldn't I know that?"

I could feel her stare at my face, " Never mind."

We finally arrived at Dante's Pizza. I got out in a hurry and Stella continued to stare at me.

" Are you sure you're okay?" She asked sliding out of the truck.

" Yeah. Let's just go get some pizza." I said taking her hand and walking into the restaurant.

**Stella**

We just ordered our food and Charlie is practically jumping out of his seat.

" Charlie! It's just pizza," I said putting my hand on his. He stopped jumping but then his leg started shaking.

" Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

" Huh? Oh. Yeah. Bathroom, okay," he stuttered out, walking away.

Damn. He is really nervous. We've been here plenty of times and I don't understand why he's nervous about _pizza. _I mean we even toured the country, preformed in front of millions and he's been dating me for _six_ years. I was pulled out of my thoughts as the lights turned off. I heard things being moved around and then a spot light came on. Guess whom it was pointing at. That's right, me! Then another spotlight came on, illuminating the stage.

Olivia walked out and took the microphone, " Hey Stella. Charlie wanted me to sing this song for you since he sounds like a dying hippo when he sings." Everybody was laughing except Charlie.

" You know it's true," I called sticking my tongue out at him, making everybody including him laugh.

" Okay enough of the jokes," she said taping her foot once on the wood, giving the signal to begin:

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Olivia stopped singing and the lights went off, again. I heard more rustling and the lights came back on. Everybody was still on the stage except Charlie; instead he was in front of me.

" Stella Lynn Yamada, I love you and I always will. I want to be with you the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

I stared at him wordlessly, tears falling down my cheeks. He took that as a bad sign and looked down.

" Wait, no, ack," Charlie looked up at me, pain showing in his eyes, " Yes."

His face lit up instantly. He picked me up, spinning me around, and giving me a passionate kiss. The crowd cheered as Charlie set me down, wiping away my tears.

" Congratulations!" someone yelled. I turned around and saw my family walking towards us.

" Mom? Dad? Monkeys?"

" Come on, Stells. I thought you would stop calling us Monkeys once we turned eighteen," Justin stated.

I looked at my now eighteen year old brothers and smirked, " You got that in writing?"

" No," Josh said warily.

"Well, I have no record of that being said."

" Seriously Stella!" Josh exclaimed as Justin murmured, " I knew we should have recorded it!"

My mom chuckled while my dad pulled Charlie to the side.

" Oh Stella! I am so happy for you," she cried, pulling me into a hug.

" Thanks mom," chuckling as I returned the hug.

**Charlie**

Stella's dad pulled me to the side and gave me a stern look.

" You better treat my daughter right. She may look tough but on the inside she's on a tightrope. At any moment she could fall and break or she can stay balanced and be happy. That all depends on you.

" You don't see the way she acts around you, She puts down her walls, something her mom and I have hopped she would do for us. You're the only one she opens up completely too. Trust me on that."

" Sir, I will treat her well. I always will. She means the world to me and I will never hurt her."

He looked me over, " You better. I like you but if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and make you life miserable."

My eyes widened and I nodded quickly. Did I mention he was a former spy for the N.S.A?

" Good. Well, let's head back over before Stella and her brothers cause a world war."

I turned to look at Stella and her brothers yelling at each other. That's my girl.

**Stella**

" Well if you don't have it in writing, how am I supposed to know you aren't lying?" I yelled throwing my hands up in exasperation.

" Because you said it last Christmas!" Josh yelled back.

" So?"

" Stop calling us monkeys," Justin exclaimed.

" Fine."

" Is it- wait what?" They said giving me a skeptical look.

" I said 'Fine'."

"Really?"

" Yeah, you're Thing 1," pointing to Josh, " and you're Thing 2," pointing at Justin.

" Are you serious?" Josh yelled. He has such a temper. Wonder who he got it from?

" Hey! Cut it out," Dad said sternly, " Boys, baby steps. It's better than monkeys."

Ah! Leave it to dad to make peace.

**And that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you all liked it.**

**My vacation starts on the 23****rd**** so I'll try updating throughout that week.**

**Any way thank you to the people who voted on. I really couldn't think of a name for the brothers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what I forgot to put in the last chapter; I don't own Lemonade Mouth or A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

**Charlie**

Stella was curled into my side, tracing patterns on my torso as I ran my fingers down her nude back.

" Charlie?" Stella whispered.

" Hm?" I murmured as I looked down to see the top of her head. The blonde streak was now gone but the brown locks went passed her shoulders.

" When did you realize you loved me?" She asked, glancing up at me with her brown eyes.

I rolled on my side, pulling her towards me and kissed her forehead, " The first time I told you."

_~Flashback~_

_Stella and I were in the park. We've been here for a couple hours, enjoying each other's company. _

" _Charlie, we should get on the swings." Stella stated as she stood up._

_I smiled, got up and let Stella take hold of my hand, tugging me towards the swings._

_She let go of my hand, sitting on the swing and instantly started kicking her legs. I sat on the swing next to her and watched as she had her childish moment. _

_The wind blew her hair back and forth. The sun catching her hair, showing the shades of red that created brown. Her laughter filled my soul causing my heart to swell. _

" _Come on, Charlie. Swing with me," she said in between her giggles._

_I smiled and kicked my legs. Eventually, we were at the same height, laughing at our silliness._

" _On three, we jump. One… two… three!" Stella and I jumped forward, both landing on out feet._

_I grabbed her wrist and turned her towards me, " I'll give that landing a ten Ms. Yamada," kissing her nose._

" _Hm… your landing gets a nine point five," she whispered, pulling back a little so I could see her smirk._

" _Darn, I guess I'm the one that has to reward you."_

" _What's my reward?"_

_I pulled her closer to me and let my lips crash hers. She gasped but responded quickly, letting her body relax in my arms. I licked her lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly but it was enough to get my tongue through. I explored her mouth in till she pulled back, panting._

" _Damn," she muttered between gasps, resting her forehead on my shoulder._

_I chuckled and we stood in each other's arms as we caught our breath._

" _Stells?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _I love you," She looked up at me, searching my face to see if I was kidding._

_After several moments she gave up, " I love you, too."_

_~End of Flashback~_

Stella snuggled closer into my chest, kissing the hollow of my throat and drifted off.

**Stella**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I rolled over and looked at the clock. The red numbers flashed six- thirty in the freakin' morning. Who the hell calls this early?

" Stells, it's your phone," Charlie mumbled as he put a pillow over his head.

" Thanks for the help Sherlock. Do you know where it is?"

Charlie mumbled incoherently as he pointed to my pants on the floor. I crawled over Charlie and reached for my phone.

" Really, Stella. You've got to crawl over me to get your phone," Charlie groaned as he moved the pillow away so I could see his glare.

" Not my fault your in the way," I said pulling the myself back up on the bed.

" What?" I asked, getting to the point quickly.

" Stella! We got to start planning your wedding," a certain Indian yelled.

" Mo, It's six- thirty in the morning and I just got engaged yesterday!" I groaned.

" I know. The earlier the better," she tried reasoning with me.

" Mohini, call again at six- thirty in the morning and I will never let you plan the wedding," I growled as I hung up.

Charlie was now facing me, amusement written all over his face.

" What?"

" Oh, nothing. But you just promised Mo she could be the wedding planner."

" So?" I said as I leaned back in the bed, trying to get comfortable again.

" She's gonna choose a nice fluffy dress with five inch heels," he mocked as he wrapped his arms around me.

" Over my dead body," I retorted as I yawned and fell back asleep.

I smell waffles!

I stretched and darted out to the kitchen where Charlie stood in front of a waffle iron. I smiled and hugged him from behind.

" Hey, babe," Charlie greeted and pat my hands.

" Hi. How long have you been up?"

" Not long. Ten minutes maybe," he said taking out the last waffle.

" Breakfast time!" I yelled as I got the plates out.

Charlie chuckled and we took our seats at the table.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Charlie started talking, " Stella, we have to tell my mom we're engaged."

I sighed. His mom and I never really got along. I think she would rather Charlie date, well marry, someone like Mo.

" I know."

" Stella, I promise she'll be on her best behavior, well I hope."

I nodded and continued to eat my waffle.

After breakfast, Charlie called his mom. We are leaving for Lukeville, Arizona where his mother owned a beach house.

Should be fun, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Stella**

We have been one the road for about four hours and I was going to die of boredom.

"Charlie, are we there yet?" I wined as I put my feet up on the dashboard and turned to face him.

"I don't know about another fifteen minutes," he estimated while scratching his chin.

Great. I turned my head towards the window and watched the palm trees go by.

"Look," Charlie pointed to a white Victorian house with a wrap around porch. The windows were long and had light blue shutters. There were flowerpots hanging off the posts that connected the porch to the house filled with yellow and orange Lantanas. The house was simply gorgeous and looked like it cost a fortune.

"_This _is your Mom's house!" I said completely astonished.

"Yep. It's been in the family for four generations. My brother will probably get it but that's okay because we will stay be able to use it."

I looked at the house in awe as Charlie made a right turn and drove up the long drive way. He pulled up behind a black Mustang that I recognized as Tommy's car. I guess that's one of the perks of being one of the number one soccer players in the world.

Charlie stopped the car and got out. I got out, too and helped him with the luggage. We quickly ascended the steps. Charlie knocked with a women's voice yelling out that she would be there in a moment.

Soon enough the door was opened by a women who looked like she was in her mid-fifties with brown hair streaked with gray strands and round glasses that framed her eyes that looked exactly like her son's.

"Hey, Mom," Charlie said as he gave Mrs. Delgado a one armed hug. They pulled back Mrs. Delgado's eyes fell on me, appraising my long dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, my ripped jean shorts and yellow tank top.

I shifted consciously, "Hello Mrs. Delgado. It's been a long time. Your house is gorgeous!" I complimented.

"Thank you. Let me show you your rooms." She turned quickly while Charlie and I lugged our bags up the grand staircase. She stopped in front of the first door on the left.

"Stella this your room. Charlie you are staying in the room to hers. Tommy is across the hall and I'm the last room on at the end," She explained and left the way we came.

I looked at Charlie and went into my room. The walls were pale green with flowery wallpaper around the trim. There was a dresser across from a full sized bed that had a comforter that matched the wallpaper. There was a door in the corner that I assumed was the bathroom.

I placed my bag on the bed and headed towards the door. I opened to only find Charlie taking off his shirt. He looked up stunned and smirked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I thought it was the bathroom.

"Nope. Sorry that's the next room over."

I sat on his bed and watched as he put on a navy blue shirt. He plopped down next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you curled up next to me tonight," he murmured as he kissed my nose.

"Yeah. What was that about? Separate rooms? No, 'You can call me Sherry'? Or 'Good to see you too?' Wait till she finds out we're engaged! She'll probably-" Charlie stopped my rant with a quick kiss.

"Stells, don't worry she's probably just nervous."

"So when are we gonna tell her we're getting hitched anyway?"

"I was thinking about during lunch which is about now".

"I'll meet you down there. I still have to visit the Oval Office," I said as I ran to the bathroom.

I walked into the dining room and it was huge! There was a table that sat 12 people. There were 2 china cabinets that matched the wooden table filled with pictures and plates.

"Stella!" a familiar voice yelled as they wrapped their strong arms around me and picked me up.

"Tommy! How've you been?"

"Great!" He continued to explain how he toured the world and did what he loved… soccer.

Charlie came in, "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and you're boring the hell out of Stella."

"I am not! She was listening," They continued there brotherly fight.

"Hey, the both of you are boring me know. So let's eat lunch because I am hungry," I whined as I got up and went into the kitchen


End file.
